Area B7R Engagement
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: A fierce air battle between Osean and Yuktobanian fighter squadrons instigated by the Belkan aggressor squadrons Grabacr and Ofnir takes place on the former Belkan Priority One Strategic Airspace B7R


December 10, 2010.

While the Razgriz Air Command Squadron performed a recon mission at Mt. Schrim, Osean Air Defense Force planes led by the 8492nd Squadron (the Belkan Grabacr Squadron) enter Area B7R, also known as The Round Table. The Belkan Grey Men attempted to lure the squadron of Osean planes into an ambush by a swarm of Yuktobanian fighters also sent to B7R under the cover that the Osean military set up an airbase on the area. The swarm of Yuke fighters (consisting of MIG-29 Fulcrums, SU-27 Flankers and SU-34 Fullbacks), escorting three squadrons of B-52 Stratofortress bombers ordered to bomb the supposed base on the Round Table, were under orders by the Ofnir Squadron (another squadron of Belkan pilots serving as aggressors) to ''engage all enemy threats''.

''Uggggh, are you sure the Ofnir Squadron knows the location of the airbase'' one of the Yuke bomber pilots said.

''Of course they're sure, it's not like we're flying into an ambush made by those Osean bastards'' the lead Yuke fighter pilot responded.

The Yuke bomber pilot continued: ''At least we don't have to worry about the Razgriz anymore, those guys are dead''.

Michael Heimeroth, the lead Ofnir pilot, responded to the Yuke pilot's statements: ''Or maybe the Demon Lord''.

''Who's the Demon Lord?'' the Yuke pilot questioned Heimeroth.

''He's a Ustian ace, I fought against him here at Area B7R during the war 15 years ago'' Heimeroth continued: ''All my comrades were shot down by him that day''.

''Oh, yeah. I remember'' one of the Yuke fighter pilots said. ''That traitor Zubov was shot down along with his squadron by that guy''.

''Hold on, I'm getting warning alarms''. the lead bomber pilot stated. ''Enemy missile inbound, evade like hell''.

''I knew it, there's no airbase, it's a trap''. The lead Yuke fighter pilot screamed in panic.

A squadron of OADF F-15E Strike Eagle fighter jets launched a single AIM-120 AMRAAM at the lead B-52. Once the missile hit its target, the bomber was instantly vaporized with everyone aboard.

''Get our bombers out of here, we'll handle the Osean bastards'' the lead Yuke fighter pilot said to the rest of the bomber formation.

''Ignore the bombers, shoot down all the Yuke fighters'' Ashley Bernitz, the lead pilot of the 8492nd Squadron, said to the Osean fighter formations.

''Roger that, 8492nd'' every single Osean pilot replied.

Soon thereafter, AWACS Thunderhead replied over Ashley's radio: ''8492nd, this is Thunderhead, enemy Yuke fighters over Area B7R''.

Ashley responded: ''Okay, Thunderhead, moving to engage''.

Area B7R, after 15 years, is once again caught in the flames of war, with planes from both sides shooting at each other. The Belkan landscape, now under Osean hegemony, is once again littered with wreckages from downed fighter jets.

''You traitors, how could you do this to us!?'' the lead Yuke fighter pilot yelled to the pilots of Ofnir Squadron.

Heimeroth replied to the angered Yuke pilot's question: ''All we want is revenge for all the suffering our country endured because of Yuktobania and Osea all those years, the world will know that we are its conquerors. We will use those nukes to continue this war, no matter the price. Area B7R is still Belkan territory''.

As Ofnir Squadron discreetly left the battle area, additional squadrons of OADF F-22 Raptor and F-4 Phantom II fighter jets arrived at Area B7R to challenge the swarm of Yuktobanian fighters that have infested the skies of the Round Table. Suddenly, the ground of Area B7R became alive with surface-to-air missile fire; the Osean Army stationed over 200 SAMs to the Round Table following the capture of Cruik Fortress four days earlier.

''Watch out for SAMs'' one of the Yuke pilots yelled over the radio.

As the battle raged, in the cockpit of his F-15S/MTD, Ashley began to reminisce on Operation Battle-Axe, since he had been to Area B7R before. He remembered chasing Pops (formerly Wolfgang Buchner/ Huckebein the Raven) and Bartlett down with his SU-47 Berkut, shooting them down before being show down himself by the Ustian Air Force's Galm Team, which consisted of Cipher (The Demon Lord) and Larry Foulke (Pixy), the latter became part of the now-defunct terrorist group, A World With No Boundaries. He also remembered how the Schnee, Silber and Schwarze Squadrons got shot down by Galm Team, with all the squadron leaders (Erich Hillenberand, Dietrich Kellerman and Dominic Zubov) ejecting from their planes as they tumble down from the sky in flames.

Ashley thought to himself: ''If only the Demon Lord of Ustio is here now in the Round Table, I would personally shoot him down right now''.

Ashley was joined seconds later by Captain Allen C. Hamilton in his MIG-1.44 Flatpack stealth fighter. Hamilton, having been trained by the 8492nd, was scrambled from Sand Island to relieve the OADF squadrons engaging the Yuke swarm.

''Ashley, why aren't you engaging the enemy?'' Hamilton asked.

''This is your fight, not mine'' Ashley retorted.

''Alright, have it your way'' Hamilton said, ''We'll rendezvous back at the Futuro Canal''.

AWACS Thunderhead, seeing Ashley and the rest of the 8492nd leave the battle area, yelled over the radio: ''8492nd, you're leaving the area, what's wrong? Respond''.

Ashley responded to Thunderhead with an excuse: ''Our planes are low on fuel, we're heading back''.

''Are you sure you're low on fuel, 8492nd?'' Thunderhead asked Ashley through the radio.

''Yes, Thunderhead''. Ashley said ''we burnt off most of our fuel during the battle''

''Alright, 8492nd'' Thunderhead said. ''You're clear to return to base''.

Once the 8492nd left the battle area, Hamilton takes matters into his own hands and engages the Yuke squadrons, shooting down thirteen SU-27 Flankers and five MIG-29 Fulcrums. As Hamilton and the Osean fighter formations tear up the Yuke fighter barrier, the Yukes sent in the Soyuz Squadron (consisting of F/A-18E/F Super Hornets and MIG-31 Foxhounds) to reinforce the battered fighter barrier.

The lead Soyuz Squadron pilot, flying one of the F/A-18E/Fs, transmitted orders to his wingmen: ''Okay guys, time to send the Osean dogs to hell, shoot them all down''.

''Yes, sir'' all the wingmen replied, and broke formation from their leader to engage their targets.

The Osean squadrons, still occupied with the remaining Yuke fighter squadrons, fall under attack from the Soyuz Squadron, with most of their planes getting shot down or damaged beyond repair. Hamilton engages the Soyuz Squadron and one-by one, shoots almost all of them down, saving the squadron leader for last. The remaining Osean planes turn around and engage the remaining F/A-18E/F. The Yuke pilot kept twisting and turning, until he realized too late that one of the remaining SU-27s is closing at him head-on, the pilot firing the Flanker's cannon at the approaching Super Hornet, mistaking it for an Osean fighter jet.

The lead Soyuz Squadron pilot tried to contact the SU-27 pilot to cease fire: ''Hold fire, blue-on-blue, blue-on-blue''. But it was already too late, as the SU-27 fired an R-27 Missile at his Super Hornet. The Soyuz pilot tried to release flares to confuse the missile, but failed (the Ofnir Squadron sabotaged the Soyuz Squadron's supply of chaff and flares before take-off). The R-27 impacted on the F/A-18E/F, destroying it instantly and killing the lead Soyuz pilot.

In light of the accidental friendly fire incident, the remaining Yuke squadrons retreat from Area B7R back to friendly airspace, their morale completely crushed.

Thunderhead replied over the radio: ''The enemy's retreating, we've won''.

The remaining Osean squadrons head back to Sand Island, while Hamilton left for the Futuro Canal at full throttle to rendezvous with the 8492nd. Meanwhile, the retreating Yuke squadrons were heading back to friendly airspace when suddenly, a flashing explosion catches their planes, causing them to explode, killing the pilots. The explosion came from the SOLG, fired under the orders of Michael Heimeroth to hide evidence of the Ofnir Squadron's treachery.


End file.
